powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nigh Omnipotence
Power to possess ultimate power, with certain limitations. Lesser version of Omnipotence. Also Called *Edge of Omnipotence *Limited Omnipotence *Near-Supreme Power *Nearly Above-All *Semi/Near/Virtual Omnipotence Capabilities The user wields almost supreme power, but they are limited due to a certain element they're missing that limits their power and prevents them from gaining true omnipotence. Despite that missing element, the user wields unimaginable levels of power and can achieve a near-limitless number of effects with their near-omnipotent abilities. Applications Nigh-Complete Arsenal or Complete Arsenal *Absolute Will *Biological Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Creation **Cosmic Creation **Life Creation *Destruction *Flawless Restoration **Resurrection *Meta Matter Manipulation *Meta Space-Time Manipulation *Nigh Invulnerability *Nigh Omnipresence *Nigh Omniscience *Nothingness Manipulation *Magic Transcendence *Omnilingualism *Omni-Element Manipulation *Omni-Energy Manipulation *Oneiric Reality Manipulation *Psionic Manipulation *Reality Warping *Science-Magic Ascendancy *Shapeshifting/Omnifarious *Spatial-Temporal Lock *Supernatural Condition/Absolute Condition *Superpower Manipulation *Transmutation *Unfettered Body *Create Vortexes or wormholes to other planets, worlds, and any realms the user desires. *Some have Nigh Powers or even almost all Omni Powers. Nigh Omnipotent Abilities *Absolute Psionic Power *Almighty Object Fusion *Answer Manipulation *Cyberpotence *Divine Magic *Existence Manipulation *Illusory Omnipotence *Multiversal Manipulation *Nigh-Complete Arsenal *Nigh Omnipotence Bestowal *Omni-Magic *Omniverse Manipulation *Physical Godhood *Plot Control *Power Embodiment *Psychopotence *Quantum Manipulation *Reality Embodiment *Reality Warping *Subjective Reality *Supernatural Manipulation *Superpower Manipulation *Tetralogy *Transcendent Science *Truth Manipulation *Unimind *Universal Embodiment *Universal Manipulation *Zenith Associations *Metapotence *Nigh Omnipotent Entity Creation *Omnipotence *Ultipotence Limitations *By definition, user is in some ways limited. This may be inability to affect something, do something in particular or being limited to certain spatio-temporal/dimensional area, common weaknesses include: **Weak to a certain item, weapon, ability, or concept. **Not being able to alter others' free will. **Other beings with similar/higher level of power. **Users are not Invincible. *One could go insane with all the power they possess. *One could not fully control the power they possess. *Weak against Transcendent Negation. Known Users Known Objects *The Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel) *The Reality Gauntlet (Danny Phantom) * Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) *The Word of God (Supernatural) *All Meta-Nanite (Generator Rex) *The Glasses (The Eyes of Kid Midas) *The Eye (Assassin's Creed) *The Silver Crystal (Sailor Moon) *The Golden Crystal (Sailor Moon) *The Heart of Kandrakar (W.I.T.C.H.) *The Water Stars (Winx Club) Known Powers *The Dragon's Flame (Winx Club) *Tenkai Energy (Tenkai Knights) Gallery Comics 3065008-enerjak.jpg|Enerjak (Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog) was an Echidna demigod whose abilities are derived from use of the Chaos Force and limited only by the imagination of his present avatar. SU_71_Phage.jpg|In the Digital World Phage (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) is nearly omnipotent due to all the information she has absorbed. Beyonderthinkingtf2.jpg|The Beyonder (Marvel Comics) is known for his ability to alter reality using his mind, but he can be weakened by preforming a great feat such as destroying death itself. Entropy.jpg|Entropy (Marvel Comics) contains virtually limitless power since he is the son of Eternity. tumblr_ktmotjA4Nl1qz4vt0o5_500.jpg|Eternity (Marvel Comics) wields power on a universal scale. His power is dwarfed only by that of the Living Tribunal and the One-Above-All. Infinity_Head.jpg|Infinity (Marvel Comics) possesses power comparable to that of her brother Eternity. Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinity Gems (Marvel Comics) grant users this power in-conjunction with the Infinity Gauntlet. LivingTribunal02.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) is one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel multiverse, second only to the One-Above-All. He represents a force that dwarfs the Infinity Gauntlet. Oblivion1.jpg|Oblivion (Marvel Comics) has vast cosmic powers that he can use for various effects. Phoenix Force.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) Live Action TV The_Archangels.png|The Archangels (Supernatural) were imbued with immense power by God, and are among the most powerful beings in the Supernatural universe, being able to achieve virtually anything with Reality Warping. They can overpower and kill anything except God,The Darkness and Death. Godstiel.png|After absorbing 40 million souls from Purgatory, Castiel (Supernatural) gained nigh omnipotent powers, enabling him to kill Raphael, thousands of angels and unknown amounts of humans without effort. In this state, he is surpassed only by God, Death and possibly Michael & Lucifer. Supernatural Death.jpg|Death (Supernatural) is Nigh Omnipotent, the only beings rivaling his power are God and The Darkness, being able to do virtually anything he wants, bearing immense power, he is able to slay anything in creation, from humans to even the Archangels with no effort. Jesse Turner.jpg|When Lucifer is on Earth, Jesse Turner's (Supernatural) power is enhanced to a nigh omnipotent level, allowing him to do virtually anything he wants, such as bringing myths to life, exorcize demons with only a word, turn Castiel into a toy and at his very peak, destroy the Host of Heaven. DarknessArrival.gif|The Darkness (Supernatural) wields near-infinite power, and could not be destroyed by even the combined might of God and the Archangels, just sealed away. Chuck_Season_10.png|God (Supernatural) is one of the most powerful beings in the SPN universe, surpassing almost everything else, including the Archangels. Only The Darkness and Death rivals his power and might Douwd.jpg|As a member of the Douwd, Kevin Uxbridge (Star Trek: TNG) has the power to wipe out an entire species from existence without any effort, and yet has no power over life as he is unable to revive anyone that has died. Manga/Anime Ajimu Najimi 2.jpg|Ajimu Najimi (Medaka Box) has quadrillions of powers, including ones that let her become God, master infinity, and transcend dimensions. The Choushin.jpg|The Choushin (Tenchi Muyo!) are hyper-dimensional entities that created all of existence, including an infinite amount of universes. Dragon-ball-super-episode-41.png|Zeno/Omni-King is the most powerful entity in the universe of dragon ball and can erase all 12 universes if desired. Video Games Lucifer H.png|Lucifer (Valkyrie Crusade) is Nigh Omnipotent, having power that can compete with that of God himself, but she is still surpassed and overwhelmed by him. Michael.png|Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) is god's infinite power, with only god himself above her. Mind Magic.jpeg|Brain (Skylanders) is a master of Mind Magic, allowing him to do anything as long as he can think of it. Cartoons Alien X.png|Alien X (Ben 10) is capable of altering reality itself with his mind, but is incapable of doing anything unless 2 of his 3 personalities agree to an action. MLP_Discord.png|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) is nigh omnipotent. rex salazar god-hood.png|Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) as host of the five meta-nanites. Reality Gauntlet.jpg|Reality Gauntlet (Danny Phantom) Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Nigh Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Transcendent Powers